creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Comic Relief
'is episode 54a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on September 16, 2000. Synopsis Sebastian's comic book collection goes missing, so he decides to investigate the incident and find the culprit by going under the spy name of "James Bum". Cast *Eric Stuart as Sebastian *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Wyatt and The Narrator *Josh Peck as Eric *Tress MacNeille as Mrs. White *Dan Green as Dallas *Gary Sauls as Constantinos, Joey and Kevin *Grey DeLisle as Melinda *Edward Felker as Stanley *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake Jefferson *Mako Iwamatsu as Mr. Watanabe *Dee Bradley Baker as Old Man Esmond and Mr. Goodman Trivia *James Bum is a parody of James Bond. *During the interrogation scene with Eric, there is a video game console visible in the background. It resembles a Sega Dreamcast. *Kimberly is listed in the cast for the episode's credits even though she does not appear in any sort of way. Transcript (The episode opens with a shot of Lakeside City's skyline, with rain pouring down from the sky. Thunder rumbles overhead. The camera pans through Lakeside.) '''Sebastian: '(narrating) My name is Bum -- James Bum. Here in this miserable city, I am well known for being a master of disguise, an assassin that was born to kill, and last but not least, the local washed up nerd. Prior to today, I've never known what kind of missions would've awaiten me. Normally, I'm tasked with taking out garbage, cleaning up messes my pet cat leaves, or heating up some greasy pizza bites in the microwave for dinner, but today was extraordinary. (The camera stops at Comic Fortress) '''Sebastian: (narrating) That right there is where my man cave is located. And today, somebody stole my entire stash of comic books from said man cave. It feels like they've managed to get access to Fort Knox! (The camera cuts to Sebastian's bedroom. His window is smashed open, and all of his bookshelves are empty) 'Sebastian: '(narrating) Although I couldn't care less about the inane concept of emoting, I was shocked at the abrupt absence of my comics. What kind of cold-hearted monster could steal a teenager's collection of valuable comic books?! Forget about committing genocide or passing counterfeit dollar bills! THIS kind of theft should make the headline news! 'Kevin: '(offscreen) SEBASTIAN! STOP TALKING IN YOUR HEAD! 'Sebastian: '(narrating) Sorry, Dad! (Sebastian walks up to the camera. He is wearing a pair of sunglasses, and a white turtleneck sweater underneath a black leather jacket, as well as a pair of stonewashed jeans and white tennis shoes) '''Sebastian: '''Fortunately, I am a man of personal needs, and I'm going to find out who the culprit is, because I will not stand to this. Stealing my comics is the equivalent to selling the White House! (beat; he starts speaking to the audience) Also, I'm just gonna be honest with you. I was gonna wear a suit and sunglasses and shave my head to really look like a spy, but thought that was cliche. So I hope you don't mind this awkward turtleneck-leather-jacket combination. (Sebastian opens up a metal cabinet and starts going through folders. He picks one up) '''Sebastian: '''And now, the first culprit... Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World Season 3 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages